


[Podfic] Intervallo

by Eridanie, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Morphology Podfic [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Hannibal, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridanie/pseuds/Eridanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Will to the opera. Will finds himself thinking of women, of Hannibal, of his own sexual past, of their current relationship, and his thoughts get him into a spot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Intervallo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intervallo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222504) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



This is a podfic for Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s fic Intervallo. It is part 5 of the Morphology series. The rest of the Morphology series will be following.

[Download from Mediafire here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5dngnkjnu6h2tca/Intervallo_Part_5_of_the_Morphology_Series_Written_by_finely_honed_read_by_Eridanie.m4a)

[Listen on Soundcloud here](https://soundcloud.com/pandorla/intervallo-part-5-of-the-morphology-series-written-by-finely-honed-read-by-eridanie)


End file.
